


Son of an Ambassador

by TheRedVentus



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-10 18:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12917697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedVentus/pseuds/TheRedVentus
Summary: Joseph "Jay" Barthélemy Hunter is the son of  America's most beloved senators on Capitol Hill. But his life changes completely when his father gets appointed to the ambassadorship in France. Let's just say that Jay's not excited; while he was happy to leave D.C. and its politics, he also leaves behind his friends from his home state of California and D.C.Once they arrive, Jay must adjust his life to the daily schedule of a foreign student in the Francophone country as well as the compliance of duties his father must do as the ambassador. The last thing he wanted was more insanity in his life...but I guess that went out of the drain after meeting a student who happens to be a model...while being one of Paris's heroes.





	1. Prologue: Welcome to France

**Author's Note:**

> It's the first time I've written in the past few years so I feel a bit outside of the comfort zone. But I hope you enjoy it!

The roar of the airplane engine emanates from outside, thousands of miles above the troposphere, providing the interior of the plane with a muffling roar within the brightly lit area of the first class suite. From first class, the clatter of champagne flutes taps from within each other as it rests on the metallic cart running down the isles. And in the front of the plane rests the seal of the United States State Department with various men and women from the press conversing in mild, hushed voices.

A gentle groan was omnipresent in one of the seats up front. "Dad, how much longer till we land? I'm honestly begging for the sweet release of death if we stay in this plane for another four hours!" Pipes out the voice full of exhaustion and sarcasm. "Joseph Barthélemy Hunter, I told you not to complai-" "Oh calm down Alex, I'm with him on this one." says the man in a black and blue suit, wiping the sleep from his eyes. He release a bulbous yawn as he sweeps his hair, a dark shade of black, with a slight streak of blonde. "I mean...we packed up last minute and I wasn't expecting it to be...hectic with the press corps. Gotta be frank with you Alexandria, I do not want to present my credentials to the President right now. Like...not now, not today. I'd rather get food once we land."

Alexandria Barthélemy Hunter laughed loudly at her husbands' comical escapades. Her wavy blond hair swepted behind her shoulders as she pulls out her red lipstick. "Yeah, yeah, we'll do that once we land in Paris. But ONLY after we get to our house." Their son sighed even more as he grabbed his phone from his pocket, opened up the YouTube app, and proceeded to watch a random video. "So Jay? Are you excited to go to France?" His mother asked her son with the slightest hint of enthusiasm. He pauses his video, closing his phone he takes his earbuds off. "Well who isn't excited to move to The City of Lights? I mean, it would be a great way for me to take some pretty pictures of Paris at night. And possibly deal with LA traffic all over again."

There was a silent moment between both the parents and Jay as he rubbed his arms uncomfortably, his eyes darting away a bit as he tries to keep his breath steady. "Look, I'm sorry that I'm bringing this topic again...but why did we leave DC? Father, why did you accept the ambassadorship for France?" He sighs gently as he slumps in his seat.

"Jay, it's harder for me to explain it." His father began, taking his glasses off as he places a hand on the boys' shoulder. "I honestly took the job as a way to leave the bureaucratic clusterfuck of DC. But look on the bright side," He says enthusiastically, causing one of the journalists to take a photo of him with his joyful grin, "once we land in Paris, we get a mansion for a house, we're close to the Champs-Élysées, and we can finally get some good food!" Jay lets out a small chuckle as he unhooks his earphones from his ears. The head of Ambassador Hunter's security division, Susana J. Weber, walks up to the family with a few folders in hand. "Ambassador Hunter, I just got word that our plane will land at Charles de Gaulle Airport in just a few minutes. Pilot's also asking us to taxi in the airway but my source in the DGSI has informed me that Prime Minister Philippe and Interior Minister Collomb will not be able to meet up due to..." The intern looked through her phone as she stared in confusion at the word  _Akuma_  attack. "Susan? Why did the ministers cancel on us at the last minute?"

"For some reason, there was an 'Akuma attack' in Paris. Two people successfully neutralize the target." Jay looked at the intern with confused eyes. "Well, how far are we to the attack?" Jay asks as he packs his stuff into a backpack. "The attack was far from the airport but from the look of things, this  _attack_  has caused traffic throughout Paris. So until the target has been neutralized, I think we should land as soon as possible and stay until its safe to move."

Alexandria groaned loudly as she looks inside her purse. "It's only been 10 minutes since we entered French airspace and now there's an attack in Paris. Is it bad that I want to go to the attack and take photos?" Her husband looked at her with wide eyes, mouth agape, speechless. "Mom...I think your hunger is making you crazy right now." Jay says as he stares at his mother with the same agape look on his face. "Well I mean who wouldn't? We weren't able to get dinner and I'm still hungry." She chuckles a bit as she grabs her phone. "On the bright side, we have a lunch meeting with a fashion designer. It's for one of the classes describing color theory and modern fashion. And-" She was interrupted by her husband as he yawned some more. "So we're meeting up with some person for one of your new classes before we visit our own place...explain to me why we should g-" "He's a friend from college for which we're just gonna catch up. Joshua, you've met him before when he went to our wedding. He even designed the dress and suit for our wedding." He chuckled happily as he reminisces about the good old days.

"Yeah...well, we were young and crazy. Doesn't he have a son?" Alex nodded and a they talked about the designers' son, Jay zones off from the reality of his mind.  _Oh, sweet Jesus on a boat I'm bored!_  He sighs with droopy eyes, eye slowly closing deeply as he continues zoning off from reality.  _Can't wait till we leave this place. I mean..I guess Paris is a great start._  He chuckles softly to himself and begins to fall asleep in the sweet escapade of sleep.

Time passes by more slowly than he would assume. The sun shining brightly through the airplane window as the plane lands through the Paris-Charles De Gaulle Airport. A hand pressed against Joseph's shoulder, a comforting hand as it shook him slightly from his slumber. "Jay, wake up Jay. We're finally here." It was his father, of course. "I'm coming." Jay yawned as he unbuckled his seat belt, grabbed his stuff, and immediately walked toward the exit of the plane. "Finally some fresh air!" He yawns loudly, strapping his backpack on he continues to rub the sleep away from his eyes. "Well good to see you're out and about!" said the mysterious woman. She was a sharp, young woman with a red sweater and black cardigan. Contrasting the red glasses were her piercing blue eyes and a casual smile. "Good morning Ambassadeur Hunter, Mademoiselle Hunter. I'm Nathalie Sancoeur, Gabriel Agreste's assistant and manager of his estate." She introduces herself, shaking the hands to the parents. "He asked me to personally escort you to the Agreste manor for lunch, but I believe your DSS escorts advised against that."

Nathalie then looked at Jay with intrigue. "And you must be Joseph Hunter. I've heard so much about you from Gabriel." She greets the boy, bringing a hand up to the boy. "You could call me Jay, Joseph is my grandfather's name." Jay insists as he accepts the hand. Nathalie pulls out a phone and looks down there for a second. " So Jay, if you like you can meet my boss's son? I just need to pick him up from school and he's just the same age as you." He sighs as he unhooks his skateboard from his backpack. "Okay. But before we go I need my BoostedBoard. I do NOT want to lose a $1400 skateboard because of some opportunistic security guard...again." He chuckles a bit as he rides his skateboard through the airport, with some DSS agents following suit but are slightly struggling to catch up with the teen.  _Oh, a sweet ride through an airport...just like the old days I suppose_. He sighs peacefully as he passes by the crowds of traveling through the airport, possibly traveling to other countries if not French territories. He looks at a family passing by, especially the young kids walking with their parents. He sighs internally as he arrived at luggage.

The entire luggage area was full of people and copious amounts of luggage waiting in the metal conveyor belts as passengers grab their luggage at sluggish speeds. He already knew that DSS will most likely grab his luggage, but he wanted to grab his BoostedBoard before he leaves with this Nathalie. "Joseph! Could you please wait for me, you need your security guard." Jay groaned slightly, it was Nathalie. Rolling his eyes as he pops out from his skateboard and latches it back onto his backpack. "Okay Nathalie, I'm just waiting for my BoostedBoard." And just by coincidence, his skateboard slides into the conveyer belt. "Ah! Just in time." He grins a bit and walks towards the skateboard. "Alright Nathalie," He begins a bit as he turns around to see Nathalie and James, his DSS agent, with a cheeky smile; "I'm as ready as ever. Let's go to your car." Nathalie nodded as she walks in front of him and the DSS special agent. They walk out from baggage claim and toward parking.

The outside of Charles DeGaulle Airport was busy, similar to the busyness from LAX as cars drove through the various highways leading to Paris, Melun, and Bruxelles respectively. It's almost like LAX in the sense that a group of people is looking for their loved ones or their clients at the front of arrivals. In front of Jay is a limousine with Nathalie's name on it. Right next to that limo is a motorcade for Ambassador Hunter and his family. "James, don't you think that this motorcade seems...excessive at best?" He asks his DSS guard, looking over the various cars with US flags on both sides of the car. "This is for your father's safety. Same with yours, Jay." He whispers into a microphone on his shirt, signaling two bikes from the front to follow the limo. " I'm sorry, Miss Nathalie. But you'll need a motorcade to be with your limousine for the duration of Jay's ride in your limo. Standard procedure so I'm sorry if it bothers you." Nathalie nodded as he sees some of the DSS agents load his family's luggage. "We'll have to go now Jay, Adrien's going to ask where I'm at." Nathalie informs Jay as he loads his BoostedBoard and backpack inside the limo. "Okay Nathalie. I'm all ready."

With a nod, the DSS agent goes inside next to Jay and afterward, Nathalie follows suit. The car rumbles a bit as the engine turns on, ready for them to leave. With a signal from Nathalie, the motorcade starts ahead, driving through traffic as they exit the airport and into the A1 Freeway into Paris.

Inside the limo lays a beige leather interior for the Bentley Mulsanne Grand Limousine with foldable picnic tables and a soft drink holder and bottle cooler. "Now I would usually ask guests if they would like a bottle of wine. But since you're still under the age to drink, maybe I could offer you a Perrier? She asks, grabbing some drinking flutes from her side of the car. He nodded softly as he looks at the view of Paris, the rays of the sun shining brightly through his window shield. He looks away from the window to see a crystal flute filled with the Perrier water. "Thank you Nathalie." He thanks her, grabbing the flute and begins drinking the sparkling water. "It's no problem. From what I hear, your mother has said quite a lot about you." She chuckles a bit as she grabs her phone from her purse. "My boss has told me quite a bit about you and your parents. He and your mother were friends at school and apparently met your father when designing for their wedding. And if I'm not mistaken, you've gotten some attention from the public because of your music."

Jay nodded softly as he continues drinking his Perrier. "That's all true. My father was Congressman and Senator for my California before he became an ambassador. I've honestly kept that fact private in school." Nathalie nodded as she gazes over her phone. She started texting someone on her phone and thus begins the silence between Nathalie and Jay. "So...what's Adrien like?" He asks her as she gazes over at her phone. "Well, he's a model for his father's line and to be honest, he's also been a busy person since he was young. He's a model, yes. But his father has told him to sign up for fencing classes, piano lessons, Chinese classes while going to the local school." Jay looked at Nathalie with wide eyes, shocked by the amount of oversight that he has to do during his studies. "I mean, I remember having to take language classes and piano lessons as a child...but I never heard of someone being forced to do a sport or a language."

"This is because Gabriel wants his son to focus on his studies, not wanting any bad influences for his son. This also led him to keep Adrien home for most of his life. It was only recently that he allowed him to go to school." Jay sighs a bit, looking over through the window, he sees the Eiffel Tower from the background. "I understand that kind of concern because my father was the same. But as I grew up, he knew that I can handle things by myself and make my own decisions. I mean, I joined my school's swim team, music club, theater club, and let me take cooking classes. Because that's what I want to do." He sighs as they get closer to a school full of people his age, it was the end of the school day and people were leaving school. "So this is the school I'll be going to...it'd be interesting to go here when I'm more fluent in English than to French." He chuckles a bit as a blond-haired boy with black shirt, white polo, and blue jeans walk down with a girl with pigtails, a boy with a baseball cap, and a nerdy girl with glasses. "If you would please. I need to get Adrien's attention."

He nods at Nathalie, watching the four walk toward the limo. "Nathalie, did something happen?" "Adrien, your father's having dinner tonight with a college friend. His friend's child is inside as well." Jay nods as he looks back at the four as he waves at them. "Nice to meet you guys!" He grins happily as he gets out from the car with his security guard. The four look at Jay and his security guard, confused. "I'm Joseph Hunter, but most just call me Jay." He hands Adrien and the others a handshake. "I would explain more, but we're gonna be late! We kinda need to go, I kinda need something to eat right now." The boy with the red cap laughed as he shook Jay's hand. "Well nice to meet you, Jay! I guess I'll see you later Adrien; get some sleep, Jay! You look like you're gonna drop." The blond boy nod as he waved back at his friends, entering the limo with Jay and his guard while Jay waves back at the boy with the baseball hat. The limo engine starts, and the four drive off to the Agreste Manor. 


	2. Chapter 1: The Ride

Chapter 1 - The Ride

 

**Adrien**

The silent hum of the Bentley limousine roared through the interior of the car as the four sat silently inside. Time slowed down as the drove through the Boulevard Saint-Michel, Nathalie stared down on a computer as she typed at a quickened pace. Next to the assistant is Adrien, the young Frenchman from earlier as he stares at the scene through the Boulevard. _Man...surprised father’s having a dinner with me. And with company...heh, must be with business people or something._ I glance at young boy across from him with some interest. _Strange, kind of weird that this boy decides to join us...then again, he looks exhausted._ I stared at the sleeping boy until I realize what I was doing; I feel my cheeks flush like roses as I looked away. Oh who am I kidding. I chastise myself as I continue to gaze upon the sleeping boy.

Green eyes stared at the sleeping figure as he snored gently to the gentle sounds. The boy has a tall, Herculean structure and complemented by his height...almost frightening when you have a first glance. Yet at the same time, his tan skin and seemingly soft cheeks emanate an innocent look on of Jay’s face as it scrunches a bit. 

 _Oh_ good _grief he’s waking up!_ I internally scream as I try to act natural in front of this boy. Problem is...how can I do that when I’m looking at him?! This boy begins to wake up, eyes slowly open as he lets out a soft yawn. “Ugh...I hate jetlag.” He stares at the window for a small bit before he goes to the small cooler. Grabbing a can of ginger beer, he looks up at me as I continue staring at him. “Uh...you know it’s weird to stare at someone for so long. Makes people feel creeped out.” I try hiding my blush as I laugh nervously. “Yeah well, I guess it’s just new. Usually it’s just me and Nathalie.” The boy chuckles a bit, opening the can of ginger beer. “Well you do something new everyday.” Jay chuckled as he takes a quick drink of the ginger beer. “It’s nice to meet you though, I’m sorry if I look a bit..well, shabby.” Jay chuckles a bit as he grabs something from his backpack, a small blue booklet with a slip of paper on it. “I just got back from California for vacation when I find out that we were relocating to Paris. To be honest, I don’t mind moving because I get to see new places. But at the same time, there’s a part of me that’s questioning my father’s reasons.” He yawns loudly as he pulls hands me the ticket. **LAX - DCA** and **DCA - CDG** on both tickets. “Dude...you must be exhausted from that trip. Why were you in LA anyways?”

 

Jay gives me a look of confusion as he grabs a ukulele from his bag. “I was really there for a friend’s birthday and we went to Universal Studios. Really fun since that Harry Potter opened and I got myself my Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff swag; but while I was there, I got this beauty for myself.” He says, pointing out the ukulele as he places his fingers on the frets of the ukulele. He stops for a moment before strumming a chord, letting out a happily gentle sigh in the process. “Man I love the sounds of the ukulele on a summers day.” He chuckles a bit as he softly plays with his ukulele. “How about you Adrien? Do you happen to play any instruments?”

 

I chuckle a bit as I look at him with my picturesque smile. “I mean, I have piano lessons. But it’s only if my schedule isn’t booked with fencing, basketball, Chinese, or modeling. That being said, I wouldn’t say that I’m a master, but I could definitely go through a Moonlight Sonata.” He looks at me with wide eyes, gently placing the ukulele inside his bag. “Okay Adrien. First of all, that’s awesome you play the piano; but...with the other activities, do you ever have time for yourself? Like do you ever have time to do the things that you personally like?” He then proceeds to give me this weird look, eyes scrunching a bit as he looks deep into mine with...concern?

 

“I’m asking because my parents have told me this before. They tell me that I should learn Spanish over French, learn the violin instead of the ukulele and various other things. And to be honest, I would never have any time left to do the things I like. If it wasn’t for that talk I had with my parents, I wouldn’t be where I am. I’m fluent in 6 languages, switched to the ukulele and guitar, joined the swim team in m; and volunteered at a local hospital.”

 

He gives me these things about his life that make me question my own choices...well, the things Dad tells me to do. Did I really wanted to learn the piano? Hardly, I wanted to play the guitar but dad says rock music is dastardly atrocious. Did I wanted learn Chinese? Well, father said something about being a good language for business and I enjoyed it. “Well I guess you’re right on those...but I’m okay on the long run.” I lied a bit how I enjoy the modeling part. I absolutely hate modeling for Dad’s line.

 

Jay’s serious look dissipates as he takes another sip from the ginger beer can. “Well...if you say so. I mean, Chinese is hard as hell to learn. It took me three years to learn Japanese and Korean because of those damn symbols. And it took me like less time to learn French and Spanish at the same time.” I let out a chuckle as he grins at me. “So mister fancy guy,” I began sarcastically, “why is a guy like you here coming over to our place to have dinner with my father?” He laughs very loudly as he finishes his ginger beer, small burps coming out from his mouth which made me laugh a bit as he grabs a bottle of water. “It’s actually my mother. Apparently she starts teaching tomorrow at some university at Paris for video game design and gaming psychology. But other then that, it’s just a surprise for both me and my dad. Kinda weird to be honest, he was supposed to meet some officials the French government but they bailed because of some “Akuma” attack in Paris during our flight.” Oh jeez, can’t believe that Akuma delayed his dad’s meeting but...why’s he meeting with some government person? Before I could process everything, I notice the small stream of a motorcade joining with our limousine. The motorcade has a small flag of the United States flying on both sides of the car. “Uh...could I ask why you’re in France by any chance? And did you just say French government person person?”

 

I’m already getting a little weirded out with this. Our limousine joins in with a motorcade passing by on our way to the house and they have U.S. flags waving in the air. What on earth is this guy? “Kinda weird saying it since we just got off the plane. But take a look at page 9, it’ll have a French visa for a long-term stay for diplomats and ambassadors.” Before I could react to whatever he said, he proceeds to speak once more. “’I, Joshua Bernardino Hunter, do solemnly swear that I will support and defend the Constitution of the United States against all enemies, foreign and domestic; that I will bear true faith and allegiance to the same; that I take this obligation freely, without any mental reservation or purpose of evasion; and that I will well and faithfully discharge the duties of the office on which I am about to enter. So help me God.’; really weird to remember the entire oath but when you’re a senator’s son, it’s just verbatim.” He sighs loudly as he rubs the sleep from his eyes, I can tell he’s still exhausted from the flight. “So small surprise Adrien, you’re going to have dinner with the ambassador to the United States so...no pressure right?”

 

I look at him with wide eyes, chuckling nervously as I grab a bottle of water from the side. I stop for a bit, lifting the bottle toward my mouth as drink the water. “Yeah,” I chuckle nervously, “no pressure at all.” Well this is gonna be an interesting night. Wish I was on patrol right now, do not wanna deal with a diplomat. My head lifts up as I see Jay stare at me with soft eyes, leaning on the chair as he reaches to his pocket to find a cell phone. “Don’t worry about my dad Adrien. Just because he’s an ambassador doesn’t mean he’ll kill you, he’s not a mobster. He’s just like any other comical father.” I tried to ask him before a knock on the driver’s side. “Sir, we’ve arrived. Monsieur Hunter, welcome to the Agreste Manor.”

 

Whatever reactions I have at this moment where I could’ve panicked, this was one of them. “Alright! I’m starving man, let’s go!” He gives me this...amazing smile as his hand wraps around my arm, taking me away from the car and to the house. I yelped like a puppy as Jay easily leads me out from the car with his stuff at hand. “Woah, woah Jay! Be careful my dad is VERY strict with visitors!” He releases a bellowing laugh as we storm through the front door. “Oh please Adrien! I’ve dealt with high-security dinners with world leaders and diplomats so this can’t be too bad!” Jay immediately stops at the foyer, his face astonished by the house. _Oh boy_...

**Author's Note:**

> Like I've stated, this has been the first time I've written something new for the past few years. Let's just say that life takes a toll on the creative mind while in the process of improving it. Doesn't necessarily make sense, but it kinda does (at least for me).
> 
> Overall, I hope you enjoy this first chapter! Please comment and favorite if y'all interested in seeing more. And if you don't like the grammar or how the story flowed, please comment on how I can improve the story. Thanks!


End file.
